Lunacy Seven Sins
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Akashi joue au Shogi. Face à lui, 7 pions. Jalousie, Colère, Paresse, Vanité Gourmandise, Luxure et Avarice. Tourbillon d'émotions qui ne mèneromnt qu'à une chose, la mort. "Ne, Kuroko ?" Death-fic.


_**Auteur : RikkaYomi**_

_**Bêta : XxXxXxXxX**_

_**Genre : Angst, Spiritual**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Note : Délire psychédélique de l'auteur, ne pas s'y attarder... Ecrite en écoutant la musique de Assassins creed 2 que je conseilles...**_

_**°~ _ Seven Sins.-~°**_

7.

Un chiffre complet, unique.

Le chiffre.

La solution, la clé, le nombre de pêchers capitaux, la magie par excellence.

7 est un chiffre si fort.

Kuroko Akashi, Midorima , Murasakibara, Aomine, Kagami, Kise.

7.

Ironique n'est ce pas ?

Akashi sourit lascivement, se penchant en avant. Son regard vairon détaille chacune des 7 pièces de Shogi sur le jeux devant lui.

La luminosité baisse en suivant le parcours du soleil couchant et bientôt seule la pleine lune éclaire la pièce.

Un sourire dérangé étire ses lèvres et il lève une main ensanglantée pour déplacer un pion, laissant une trace ensanglantée sur le plateau.

Les rayons de la lune réussissent enfin à percer les nuages, éclairant la pièce enfermant Akashi.

...Dévoilant au reste du monde une scène effroyable. Du sang, partout. Sur le sol autours de lui, sur les murs, les projections les plus violentes marquant aussi le plafond de gouttelettes carmines.

Un rire spontané secoue le corps si frêle d'Akashi qui balance la tête en arrière, des larmes coulant humidifiant son regard perdu dans le vide.

_**« Ne, Kuroko ? Ça y est ? »**_

Akashi tourne la tête vers le coin le plus éloigné de la fenêtre et réprime un pouffement.

_**« C'est enfin mon tour ? »**_

Sur son ventre, il sent le sang s'écouler lentement de sa blessure. Son air se fait pensif avant qu'il ne grimace et ne réussisse laborieusement à se lever.

Le couteau enfoncé dans sa cuisse le gêne, il tire sur le manche, libérant un flot de sang.

Kuroko, face à lui, le dévisage, impassible. Un goutte de sang projetée depuis le couteau atterrit sur sa joue et il passe le dos de sa main dessus pour s'essuyer.

Il n'aime pas vraiment la sensation poisseuse de la sueur ou du sang sur son visage.

Akashi le regarde, ses yeux éclairés d'une lueur d'amusement, laper la tâche de sang sur le dos de sa main, puis brusquement, comme prit de frénésie, s'élance, plantant le couteau entre deux côtes de Kuroko.

Le regard bleu impassible s'étrécit sous le choc mais Kuroko le dévisage sans chercher à se dégager.

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

Un nouveau rire, hystérique cette fois, secoue le corps d'Akashi à la question de Kuroko.

Il plante ses yeux vairons dans ceux glacials, et murmure une phrase avant de sombrer.

_**« Je l'aimais, Kuroko... »**_

Et l'étincelle de douleur dans son regard le prouvait. Kuroko regarde le cadavre à ses pieds et recule en titubant.

Il s'appuie contre le mur et sourit tendrement en regardant le couteau dépasser de sa poitrine. Il ne lui reste probablement pas plus de quelques minutes à vivre.

_**« Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se terminer hein ? »**_

Kuroko ferme les yeux, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. Son poumon était touché.

En définitive, c'est une fin idéale... après tout, 7 est un chiffre indivisible, non ?

Ses yeux se rouvre - Quand les as-t-il fermés ?- et fixent la pleine lune dans le ciel nocturne.

_**Jalousie regarde, envieuse, les autres,**_

_**Qui semblent lui crier des **« Tu n'es pas des nôtres »_

_**Colère, la première est tombée sous ses coups**_

_**Vite suivie par Paresse et ses **« Je m'en fout »._

_**Vanité, peu de temps est restée à l'écart,**_

_**Entraînant avec lui Gourmandise, hagard. **_

_**Luxure ne tarda à confronter son ire,**_

_**Et Avarice, en pleur dit, Jalousie haïr. **_

_**Et la lutte finale entre les deux s'achève, **_

_**Au moment où dans le ciel la lune se lève.**_

–

_**Une tendre amie que je ne nommerais pas à reconnu tous les personnages et a comprit l'histoire, donc ça doit pas être si terrible que ça a déchiffrer, mais au cas où expliquez moi ce que vous avez comprit ! Xp **_


End file.
